


The ever-popular hostage game!

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping Methos is not a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: Methos gets kidnapped to lure MacLeod in a trap. It is not a good idea.





	The ever-popular hostage game!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this story twenty years ago so it is a little clumsy but I finally wanted to post it.
> 
> Please read carefully there are a few mentions from abuse but I tried to make it as nebulous as possible.
> 
> Is that not enough or should I make the warnings more clear, please tell me.

Methos came out of the supermarket, he was carrying several bags and as he was about to put them in the trunk of his car he felt the buzz, which signalled that one of his kind was nearby.   
Cursing softly, he looked around, but he could not see anyone. The parking lot was deserted but that could change any minute. Methos could not imagine that an Immortal would challenge him here and now.   
He finished putting his bags in the trunk and then hurried to close it. There was still nobody to see. 

Methos opened the driver's door, got in, closed it and then locked it. For now, he was safe! Methos put the key in the starter and wanted to turn it when the hair on his neck straightened up. Someone, a mortal, was behind him.

"No stupid ideas, Pierson," whispered a voice Methos did not know. Then he already felt the cold steel of a gun barrel on his neck.

"What do you want?" asked Methos. 'As if I do not already know that.' But then he got a surprise.

"No one wants anything from you but from your friend MacLeod."

"Who do you mean?" Methos asked innocently. A hand reached into his hair and brutally dragged his head back.

"Do not be so stupid!"

Somehow, Methos was almost relieved. Therefore, the Immortal was not after him as Methos but he wanted to use him to get to MacLeod. That meant he was in trouble but his life was not yet in acute danger. He could still come out of this situation alive.

"He's not in town," he said, seemingly intimidated.

"I know that too, but he'll surely come to your aid when he hears his friend is in grave danger, right?" His voice was icy cold and calm. No malice, no ridicule!

'Well, the ever popular hostage game.' Methos was not enthusiastic. They were at least two, the Immortal and the man behind him. The Immortal had been there for the distraction, while the mortal in the car had been waiting for him, it had been a good trick.

"You will follow my instructions exactly. If you do that, you will get out alive, otherwise I'll shoot you. Go ahead and do nothing that you would regret!"

Methos sighed. "And where shall I go?" He asked equably.

"You will find out. First, drive south out of the city."

Methos started his car and drove off. His uninvited passenger was strapped in, so he could not provoke an accident to get away from him.

After half an hour, they had left the city and the man directed him to a dirt road. At the end of the dirt road was a secluded house that made a run-down impression. "Drive to the barn!"

Methos obeyed without a word. He wondered if his watcher was still following him. His kidnapper had forced him into some fast-paced manoeuvres that could shake off any pursuers. He had not noticed anyone after his third or fourth manoeuvre.

Once the car was in the barn, somebody closed the barn door. 

'Damn crap, at least two mortals, because I'd feel the Immortal,' thought Methos anxiously. It was strange, an Immortal with several mortal helpers. Methos did not like that!

The gun barrel was still in Methos’ neck so he sat still. When somebody opened the driver's door and two hands roughly pulled him out, he did not resist. He just did not know enough for the moment to come up with a plan for his escape. Then they smashed him so hard against the car that he lost his breath.  
He still had not seen his kidnapper. The man behind him wore a mask; they were clearly professionals, maybe extra recruited for his kidnapping. Next, they pulled his arms behind his back and then Methos felt the cold metal of handcuffs. 

"Open your mouth!" commanded a new voice. 

Methos obeyed reluctantly and got a gag pushed into his mouth then they blindfolded him. 'Somebody wants to take no chances,' thought Methos sarcastically. 

Afterwards, they searched him quickly and roughly and found his sword, handgun and knife. When they pulled him away from his car and pushed him forward, Methos first thought they wanted to bring him to the house but metal stopped him. 'Another car, so I'm going somewhere else.' The last thing Methos felt was a hard blow to the head. 

When Methos came too, he lay curled up in a narrow shack that vibrated. Methos closed his eyes. He had a headache; the blow had been really hard. Presumably, he was lying in the trunk of the other car, which now drove somewhere. Their approach clearly implied professional criminals. They did not want him to recognize their faces. From the man's comments, Methos concluded that they did not know who and what he was. So they could not know that the Immortal would definitely kill him. Unless they were pretending to be ignorant.   
Methos sighed resignedly. It was useless if he broke his head about it. He was defenceless against the Immortal and could do nothing.

Methos lost all sense of time. When the car finally stopped, he felt the Immortal. Methos was curious who it was. Somebody opened the trunk.

"Pierson is already conscious," he heard the voice he already knew.

"Give him one more over his skull!" He heard an arrogant voice. 

Methos also did not recognize it and before he could react, his kidnappers extinguished his consciousness again.

The first thing Methos felt when he regained consciousness a second time was a severe pain in his shoulders. He still wore blindfold and gag, but Methos already knew what his situation looked like. He was chained somewhere, with his arms over his head, and since he had passed out, they had had to carry all his weight. Methos straightened up. It got a little better, but not much.

"Get the boss!" He heard the voice he already knew. 

Methos heard footsteps that went away. He was curious if the man spoke to him but he waited in vain. They were really professionals!

Methos stood still. A hostage game was always a game of patience and if the mortals were responsible for him, he had clearly the advantage. He probably even had the advantage over the Immortal. He only hoped that it wasn’t someone who knew him.  
Then he heard footsteps who stopped in front of him. 

"I want to talk to Pierson alone. Wait upstairs until I call you!" He heard the arrogant voice again. Shortly thereafter, Methos was alone with the Immortal in the room. "You must have a hard skull, Pierson, when you're already awake." 

Someone took the blindfold off. Methos blinked in the bright light, patiently waiting for his eyes to adjust. When the time came, he looked at the Immortal. Methos recognized him although he didn’t remember his name. He had seen him in the observer files. Only 89, he was relatively young, but he had developed some bad habits when it came to the game. He kidnapped the students of Immortals, blackmailed them to surrender to him and then killed both of them. Methos was in deep trouble.

The Immortal looked at Methos attentively and with disdain. "I'm Marvin Kelodge," the Immortal introduced himself, as was common practice before a fight. In this case, however, it was pure mockery, as Methos was unable to fight against him. "So you're Adam Pierson, the new student of MacLeod. If you do what I want from you, you'll get out of here alive." 

That was a big lie, as Methos knew. Kelodge took out his gag now. Methos licked his lips and asked, seemingly anxiously, "What do you want from me?" 

While Methos pretended to be desperate and in panic, he was actually studying Kelodge to find his weak points. This child really did not know whom he had caught.

"I'm going to send MacLeod the message that I have you and will kill you if he does not turn himself in."

"Why should he do that? He knows what happens to him then", Methos objected though he knew very well that nothing would prevent MacLeod from endangering himself because of him.

"MacLeod will come. I always choose my prey well."

Not as good as you think, you bastard. "And if I do that, you will let me go?" Methos, or rather freshly Immortal Adam Pierson asked worried.

"You have my word", said Kelodge with a false smile. 

‘And somebody really believes your lies’, thought Methos inwardly eye rolling.

Kelodge left and Methos looked around. He seemed to be in a cellar that looked well secured. Kelodge had left the door open but Methos could not escape anyway. There was also a bunk, a bucket and a small table. There was a long chain with a foot shackle bolted to the floor as Methos noted with relief. That meant Kelodge did not want to keep him tied up like that all the time. Although this type of bondage was unfortunately nothing new for Methos and didn’t bother him as much as Kelodge probably thought, it was still very uncomfortable and painful. 

Methos looked up. The shackles had dug deep into his wrists during his unconsciousness. His hands were numb, only his wrists burned like fire. 'They just do not think of anything new', Methos thought with gallows humour.

If he judged Kelodge correctly, his message consisted of a severe beating, probably filmed by him. 'The benefits of the 20th century.' Methos sighed loudly. He was tired of being tortured but Kelodge would hardly care about that. 

Then came Kelodge back with several mortals who indeed carried a camera and a tripod. They set everything up then Kelodge got behind the camera and pointed it at Methos.

"Don’t forget, not in the face," said Kelodge admonishingly.

'Of course not, the mortal would notice that the lacerations heal immediately.' As the mortals drew batons and slowly came towards him, Methos prepared for the coming beating. Before the first blow hit him, he saw Kelodge grinning contentedly. Methos vowed at that moment that he would pay for it. He had no idea who he was really crossing.

When Methos woke up, nothing had changed and he straightened up groaning but even that did not help anymore. Methos closed his eyes and tried as best he could to suppress the pain. The abrasions from the beating had healed, but the echo of the pain he suffered echoed in his head. No matter what some might say, Methos unconsciously thought of Kronos, no one could get used to torture and the pain involved.  
As Methos felt the buzz, he quickly changed facial expression and posture. He wanted to present himself to Kelodge as if the beating, which the mortals had skilfully administered, had broken him. Kelodge had to think that he had everything under control, that Adam Pierson would do anything to avoid another beating, and when the opportunity came, the surprise moment would be on Methos' side. 

This time Kelodge was alone. "Well, how are you, Pierson?"

"How am I supposed to feel?" asked Methos sullenly and had the feeling of a Deja vü. 

Kelodge laughed badly. "Should I get them back? You sound like you do not have enough."

Methos startled. "No, please don’t," he replied softly and fearful. Actually, I should get an Oscar for this, commented a part of him. 

Kelodge laughed again. "Let's see how worried MacLeod is about you. Depending on how much time he needs, you will probably get another beating. 

You're already dead, you just don’t know it yet, Methos raged inwardly. With luck, he got his hands on Kelodge before MacLeod came, then he would show Kelodge some of the things he had learned in his long life.

Kelodge stepped in front of Pierson and raised his chin with his hand. He wanted to look into Pierson's eyes to see how frightened he was. 

Methos did him the favour and avoided looking him in the eye until Kelodge forced him to do so and even then, he seemed completely scared and meek.

"So I like it," Kelodge said quietly before taking a baton to knock Methos over his skull, again Methos sank into dark depths.

Kelodge called the mortals. "Untie him and put him on the bed, then put on the foot manacle." 

The leader of the criminal, Steven, who had sat in Methos’ car, made a curt gesture. The other two obeyed. "What about the handcuffs?" he asked.

"They stay on. That makes him easier to control."

"He looks pretty harmless." Kelodge laughed.

"He is more dangerous than he looks. Do not underestimate him!"

Steven frowned at him. "Does that mean you still need our services?"

"No, your job is done. I'll do the rest myself. Come along, I want to give you your money." 

Steven and his people did not have to be told twice. Kelodge gave them their money then went down to the basement. He took the cuffs off Pierson and watched with interest as the wounds healed. Pierson seemed to have taken some powerful heads, and his quickening was quite strong, almost too much for a rookie.   
Kelodge shrugged. It was not that important. He had Pierson in his power and soon his power would be his just like MacLeod's. And the more powerful he was, the better!

When everything had healed, he put a handcuff around Pierson's right wrist, while he attached the other clamp to a crossbar of the bed. Now it was time to wait until Pierson woke up to frighten him some more. Kelodge was not yet completely convinced of Pierson’s surrender, and besides, he enjoyed putting fear in the eyes of students.

*****

This time the awakening was less uncomfortable, but there was a huge pounding in his skull. Methos groaned loudly. Even an Immortal could not easily get rid of a concussion. 

Methos opened his eyes and straightened up. He was lying on the cot. On the table beside him stood a jug of water and some bread. Methos was about to grab them when he noticed that his right hand was chained to the bed. Methos grunted something in a long-extinct language then used his left hand. After Methos ate everything and drank the water, the headaches were gone. Now it was time to wait until his abductor returned.  
Methos decided to sleep a little more. Constant unconsciousness was far from as relaxing as real sleep but before he could fall asleep, he felt the buzz. He sighed softly then sat up again. 

Kelodge was alone and looked happy. "Finally alone," he said to Methos. 

"What does that mean?"

"The mortals are gone. Now we are completely alone."

Methos really did not like the way Kelodge said this words and the smirk on his face even less.

*****

Duncan MacLeod was still asleep when someone knocked on the door of his boat. As usual, he was awake without transition. "One moment, I'm coming," he shouted loudly. He knew, of course, that it was a mortal. 

MacLeod put on his bathrobe, then went to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a mail carrier, who held out a packet to him. "An express package, Mr. MacLeod." 

MacLeod acknowledged the reception. The mail carrier left and MacLeod tore open the package. There was a video cassette in it. MacLeod frowned. What could be on it? He shoved it into his recorder and pressed play. What he saw then made him gasp. With a pale face MacLeod watched as Methos was beaten until he was unconscious in his chains.

"You can go," MacLeod heard a fourth voice from the off. The men left and a fourth stepped in front of the camera. "If you want your new student back alive be in Seacouver on Friday. Wait in your apartment until you receive a message from me. If you're not there, you'll see the execution of Pierson on the next cassette." The image went off. 

With trembling hands, MacLeod switched off his recorder. "Damn it, damn it," he swore softly then MacLeod picked up the phone and booked the next flight to Seacouver. He had just enough time to pack up and call Joe. Today was Wednesday, so he would be there in time.

Joe also cussed vigorously. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I'm flying to Seacouver. What otherwise can I do?"

"Give me a description of the guy. Maybe I can figure out something about him that will help you." MacLeod did as Joe asked. "I do what I can. After what you tell me, that person doesn’t know who he really has in his grasp. "

"I think so too, but it can also be a trick. Adam looked pretty angry." MacLeod avoided using the right name over the phone.”

"Try to get both of you out of there alive."

"I'm doing my best, Joe. I'll call you as soon as I land." Duncan hung up, then drove to the airport.

As soon as MacLeod landed in Seacouver, he called Joe directly, who had some information about the kidnapper. Duncan did not like what he heard. 

"Kelodge kidnaps students of older Immortals, tortures them and scares them. As soon as he has the teacher in his power, he lets the student fight for his mentor."

"Who of course, after his mistreatment, has little chance against him, as intimidated and weakened as he is. The teacher has to watch his pupil die, then it's his turn. "What a bastard!" MacLeod said bitterly.

"But maybe things are going differently this time," said Joe, who shared the same opinion as MacLeod. "After all, this time he chose Adam as the victim and we both know what he's capable of."

Duncan grinned reluctantly. Kelodge had no idea who he had kidnapped. "With luck, Kelodge soon experiences one unpleasant surprise after another. I would not mind it this time.

"Neither do I! You have to drive to your apartment now. Hopefully will Kelodge call you soon."

"If you do not hear from us till Sunday then -."

"Yes I know! Good luck!"

"We'll need it, Joe. Thanks!" MacLeod hung up, then took a taxi.

MacLeod had to wait almost the entire Friday before Kelodge contacted him. "Your student will be glad that you came."

"And you will let him go if you have me?"

"You have my word of honour," assured Kelodge but MacLeod knew already it was worth nothing.

"What instructions do you have?"

Kelodge gave him directions that MacLeod had to take. "I hope you do not do anything stupid like call the police or something like this."

"No, mortals don’t have to be involved, it is only between us."

"Very reasonable of you! You have four hours." Kelodge hung up.

"You bastard," MacLeod said loudly. He would have to hurry.

As MacLeod approached the deserted house the directions had led him to, he felt a powerful buzz. Duncan sighed relieved, so Methos was still alive. No way had Kelodge such a buzz in his age regardless how many immortals he had already killed.

Kelodge was waiting for him in front of the house. He hold a pistol in his hand, which he aimed at MacLeod. "Put your sword on the bonnet!" MacLeod obeyed. "Do you have any other weapons with you?"

"No."

"Go ahead! Through the door, right aisle, down the stairs."

Duncan did as Kelodge asked. The house had a large basement, which was big enough for a fight between Immortals. Of course, when Methos lost, this building would be razed to the ground.

"You want to talk to your student?"

"Yes, I would like to do that."

"I will fetch him for you but as you sure understand I will not just leave you alone here." Kelodge pointed to the side of the room farthest from the door. "Do you see the handcuffs? Put them on, then I bring Pierson to you."

"And if I don’t?" MacLeod asked coolly. Instead of an answer, Kelodge shot him down.

"You have no choice, MacLeod," Kelodge said before dragging Duncan to the wall and handcuffing him to it. He then searched him for weapons but MacLeod had told the truth.

"It's your own fault, MacLeod," Kelodge said as MacLeod came back to life.

"You're such a bastard," MacLeod spat.

"Your student said the same thing," grinned Kelodge, who was sure of his victory. "I will get him now."

"And then you will release Adam?" MacLeod asked although he knew better.

"No, he will fight for you."

"You can not do that. I challenge you."

"It's too late for that, I've already challenged Pierson and he has accepted. Actually, he had no other choice, but does that really matter?" Kelodge left and grinned as MacLeod cursed behind him.

MacLeod had to wait over two hours for them. As Methos came slowly and haltingly in the room, Kelodge right behind him, MacLeod collapsed in dismay. Kelodge must have hit him again, for the injuries on his face had not healed yet, and Methos’ clothes were tattered and bloody.

"Are you alright, Adam?" asked MacLeod startled.

"Easy, MacLeod. Kelodge only wanted to ensure a fair fight." Methos’ voice dripped with sarcasm, which he only aimed at Kelodge this time. 

Kelodge's face darkened with anger, then he struck Methos in the kidneys, who moaned in pain. 

Duncan clenched his fists. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" 

Kelodge grinned maliciously at him. "You don’t command me, MacLeod."

Kelodge showed Methos roughly to a table on which his sword lay. "I already told him that he fights for you and he is aware of the consequences. He feels really honoured."

"Oh, yes," Methos replied softly. His face had become expressionless but in the eyes stood now a bad gleam. MacLeod almost felt sorry for Kelodge!

Methos fetched his sword. 

"Let's start, Pierson," said Kelodge haughtily.

"Yes, let's start," Methos replied softly. The meekness and despair he had worn like a cloak fell away from him. Methos straightened up, his movements became smoother; nothing indicated more that the beating hindered him in any way. 

Kelodge could not help noticing that another person stood before him and then Methos attacked. After their first exchange, all three Immortals knew which one was the better fighter. 

Kelodge realized that he had underestimated Pierson's combat experience and that he would lose this fight. "You tricked me," he gasped, already breathless.

"No, you did that to yourself," Methos replied callously, smiling cruelly.

MacLeod watched without visible emotion as Methos amused himself with Kelodge. Only when he could barely stand on his feet did Methos beat the sword out of his hand. He forced Kelodge to his knees and held his sword to his neck. 

"You're lucky that MacLeod is here," Methos whispered in his ear. "Otherwise, I would have shown you some things I've learned over the millennia. You're just a beginner in these things, but you made me extremely angry."

Kelodge shivered. The voice was low but as cold as death. Kelodge knew he was going to die, yet he did not ignore what Pierson had said. "What do you mean by millennia?" 

"You are a fool, Kelodge! You had me in your power. If you had given up your little games in the last few days and just beheaded me, my Quickening would have made you incredibly powerful. Or more likely, it would have killed you. I'm Methos, Kelodge!"

Methos gave Kelodge plenty of time to digest the news. Only when he saw comprehension on Kelodge's face, did he behead him.

When the Quickening was over and Methos could stand again, he went to MacLeod and released him from his shackles. 

Without a word of thanks, MacLeod went to Kelodge and looked down at him. "Did you have fun, Methos?"

"What did Kelodge do to all the other Immortals, Highlander? I only ensured justice for them."

"Justice? What kind of justice is that supposed to be?"

"Mine, Highlander!" Methos smiled bleakly at him. 

MacLeod swallowed hard. Since he knew of the atrocities Methos committed three thousand years ago, Methos sometimes showed him what was really going on in him. MacLeod was not sure if he should be flattered or frightened. It also reminded him that there were certain points in their friendship they should better not discuss.

Methos looked at his friend. "Should we leave the body here and burn down the house?" 

"No, it is too dry. The fire could spread."

Methos chuckled. "What a pity you are not always so careful." Then he went out while MacLeod remained speechless.

"He's done it again," MacLeod muttered under his breath. Then he followed Methos outside, waiting for him next to MacLeod's car. "I will look around the house to see if there are any clues pointing to us. Do you want to come along?"

"No, the fresh air will do me good after the last four days," replied Methos calmly, pretending that nothing had happened. 

MacLeod looked at him thoughtfully and a little suspicious as well. "As you want, Methos. This will not take long."

"Take your time," replied Methos. He watched MacLeod as he returned to the house. Breathing deeply, he let his shoulders down, glad to be alone for a few minutes to regain his composure.

MacLeod searched the house for clues to Kelodge's identity as an Immortal but found none. Finally he entered the basement again and looked down at Kelodge. MacLeod was not the least bit sorry that he was dead, only the manner of his death had upset him. Then he went to the entrance through which Methos had come. He followed a short walk then he found Methos’ cell.

As MacLeod looked around, he saw the bloodied chains and there was blood on the cot too. If he judged the amount of blood correctly, Methos had died on it several times.   
For a moment MacLeod wondered what would have happened if Methos had regained his freedom before his arrival. But then MacLeod shook off that thought and pushed him into the farthest corner of his brain. He did not want to know this time!

MacLeod was now in a hurry to leave the basement and the house. 

Outside, Methos was still waiting for him. "Did you find something that betrays us?"

"No! I'll call Joe, that we're both well, then just let's get away from here."

Methos nodded. He noticed that MacLeod was even more distraught than before and he knew the reason for that.

MacLeod called Joe and assured him that everything was all right now and that Kelodge was dead. 

Methos also spoke briefly with Joe. On his worried question about his condition, he said that he was not injured and all right now. 

MacLeod winced at the lie. However, he did not intend to enlighten Joe about it. 

"See you soon, Joe. Thank you for your help!" Methos hung up, then looked at MacLeod. "What are you going to say to Joe, MacLeod?"

"Nothing!" MacLeod replied softly. "Are you alright, old man?" He asked the long-overdue request for Metho's health. 

Methos smiled sadly at him. "I'm feeling better, MacLeod. My injuries have already healed and his quickening was not very strong."

"What did you say to him?"

"That I'm Methos," he answered smiling.

"And that was all?" MacLeod asked almost shyly.

"No, but the rest is none of your business, MacLeod," Methos replied softly. 

MacLeod did not ask further. 

"Are you going to fly back to Paris immediately or are you staying here for a few days?" Methos then changed the subject.

"I will stay here for a while."

"Well, then we can drink some beer together. Hey, Duncan?! "Methos looked at his friend seriously. "Thank you for coming." 

MacLeod smiled. "No problem, it was indirectly my fault."

"You should not always feel responsible for everything, MacLeod. This is bad for your beauty sleep. And believe me, you really need it", Methos said with a laugh before he opened the door from MacLeod’s car and sat in the passenger seat.

MacLeod shook his head. "Why am I doing this always to myself?" He asked himself before sighing and following his friend in the car.


End file.
